


hunter

by sugarvixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Kidnapped, Survival Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarvixx/pseuds/sugarvixx
Summary: hakyeon has a new hobby
Kudos: 2





	hunter

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this work is in the line-up for my spooktober series project. however, today's heartbreaking news is too much for me and I don't feel motivated to finish what I started. therefore, I am posting whatever readable works I have in the draft unbeta'd. enjoy :)

On top of the hill, lies a private property, with a lawn the size of a football field, and a 4-story house twice as big. The design, all hand-picked personally by the owner of the property, gives a solid and prominent identity for the house. The house has a total of 20 rooms in various sizes altogether. One room for his bedroom and the rest with various functionalities. The hallways however are not arranged like a typical house. He has his twisted way of turning his house into a giant maze. He heard a lot of mansion owners do this to trap robbers that break-in and decided to incorporate the design into his own. Leaving out only the ground floor with a decent layout to not confuse his guests. 

Hakyeon always heard praises from his bachelor friends saying how lucky he is for owning a house this big. It is always the same phrase over and over again every time he holds a party. He admits he used to be very proud of it but after years, the empty feeling gnaws on him mercilessly. He starts to get bored at his house. No amount of movies he can watch in his indoor theatre, bowling games he can play in his underground bowling alley, laps he can swim in his pool, the food he can cook and eat in his massive kitchen that can conceal the gloominess. 

“Aren’t you lonely? Living in a house this big?”

Hakyeon flashes his polite signature smile “Sometimes”

To fill the void he is feeling, he tries a lot of things. Following advice from a close friend to try out new hobbies. So he does. It is also a given that Hakyeon is a quick learner and talented in almost everything. He got into painting once, he managed to finish 10-ish A1 sized paintings and hung them all over the house before he got bored again. Leaving the art supplies he hoarded to collect all the dust in the storage room. Then he got into candle making. It was a fun hobby but now he has a room full of unused candles. He got bored again.

“You look happy these days,” his friend notes. Holding a golf club in his hand.

Hakyeon takes a sip of mineral water. It’s a nice day to go out golfing today.

“You are dating someone?”

Hakyeon laughs at that while preparing himself to take a swing. “You’ll be the first person to know if I am,”

“I got a new hobby,”

“Ah, yeah, you and your hobbies. So, what is it now?”

It’s true. Hakyeon does get a new hobby. 

Hakyeon smiles at the thought of it. Thinking about how the hobby sparks the long lost enjoyment he hardly feels before. He thinks about the loneliness he felt and how it gets too unbearable for him and it’s no longer there.

“Trophy hunting,”

His friend looks at him with wide eyes, the reaction is a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

Hunting is fun, but he has to admit that it’s kinda messy sometimes. So does painting and candle making.

Of course, the mess certainly doesn’t hold him back. The chasing, the waiting, and sneaking on his prey gives Hakyeon a thrilling excitement.

He used to hunt in the forest at the back of his house for some weeks but it doesn’t really give him the ‘feel’ he is seeking. Hakyeon is a man with clear objectives in mind. He knows what he is doing and he does it well. He takes his hobbies seriously, this includes staying up at night to do some research and fully master the hobby before taking it a step further. He tries to change the hunting tools to get the feeling he dreams of but it’s not changing anything. And then he thought maybe it’s the environment, so he decided on an insane but possible idea which is to hunt in his house.

The way he would wait in the control room to monitor his prey going about the house, looking for a way out. Sometimes playing with the lights, turning it off just for fun. And when he decided his prey is already tired and weak, he’d come out from the room, bringing his loaded shotgun along.

The variation of prey also plays a big part in his hunting experience. Hunting an animal is different. The unknowing look from them doesn’t give him the satisfaction. 

Unlike them. The look of sheer terror in their face when they noticed him was something else. He never thought he’d feel this amazing when someone is scared of him. The way they begged him for their lives. Being able to hold someone’s dear life in his hands gives him this superior feeling he can’t even begin to describe. It’s so powerful and fulfilling that he’s addicted to the pleasure.

He likes it when they get tired from being lost and confused in his maze house as the mess is not going to be spread out as much. His first few huntings gave him the experience. Once, he had to clean a whole hallway, and multiple carpets at once because the prey dragged their body on the carpets after being shot.

Of course, this time it cost him a lot as well to renovate a room and turn it into a freezer room for his trophies safekeeping. It is also time-consuming to grab a promising victim and lock them in his house prior to his hunting. Not to mention, the cleaning he has to do afterward.

The good thing is, he only has to do this twice a month.

“Oh shoot, just when I thought you couldn’t get any cooler!”**

Hakyeon laughs at that, shaking his head. He doesn’t have to know all that.

**PSA: It’s not cool. Trophy hunting is not a sport or a hobby you can do for fun, it’s murder. Killing innocent animals for trophies is not conservation.


End file.
